Electronic devices, especially consumer equipment such as modems and gateways, have generally faced conflicting requirements (which may be imposed, for example, by market forces, cost constraints, or regulatory requirements). These conflicting requirements have included, for example, increased requirements for radiated immunity performance relative to older products, while being required to fit into a smaller design envelope.